Electronic apparatuses, such as notebook PCs, include, for example, a module such as an HDD (Hard disk drive). The module is connected to a connector of a circuit board through a flexible cable. When a strong impact is applied from the outside, the impact is absorbed by the flexible cable.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-197119 discloses a connector for a card. A card receiver that comes into contact with the front surface of a card is provided in a receiving surface of a header.